Logan Seer: Story of My Life As a Dragon Slayer
by MrThompson
Summary: Logan Seer is a dragon slayer. his weekly paycheck comes from the death of each beast he successfully slays. It's all come down to him discovering his true love face down in the beast's nest. But everything before it, the things that occured, are told


As I peeked my head out from behind the wall, I came to see

the wave of flame that the creature had spit just seconds before

me. I timed it fairly well although my foot did catch on fire.

I took advantage of the few seconds I had to stomp the fire out,

then surveyed the area for my sword. I thought to myself_, Logan if_

_You find that sword Jade is as good as safe. _I played it over and over again in my head in hopes that it would comfort me, but the dragon peered its head out from behind a nearby stag mite, which put my dreams to shame.

Jade was my sweetheart, my girl, the only girl I actually allowed myself to love. The fact that she might die sends a shiver down my spine and old memories run through my mind. I think of when she was my neighbor back in Anvil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_The day had been cold that Wednesday day night, but there was not even a little wind, which made it feel rather comfortable. Of course then I was just eight years old. Before that cold night, earlier that day the morning had been warm. It was the perfect day for my first day in third grade. I had been rather irritated that morning because the boys were required to wear a Jace. A Jace in my opinion is the dress's best friend, because they look identical. _

_My mother had made me a purple Jace. The fact that I had requested a green one didn't seem to matter at all to her. Being a women, she most likely thought I'd look cuter in purple Jace. Lucky Logan._

_School was good, but being the little brat I was, it didn't strike me as an important thing. But I thank my mother for that purple Jace and sending me to school, because if she hadn't my life wouldn't have been the way it has been. Before class even started I was thinking to myself, " _I can't wait to get out of here an play with Jim_." _

_Jim was my best friend at the time, with him I raised hell. But it was not him I met with after school. No… it was her._

_The bell rang and we all exploded out of our chairs. It took me thirty seconds to go from the classroom, to the lot outside. The lot was where our parents would wait for us to take us home. I saw my mother, a beautiful young women aged twenty-eight , standing there in her green winter outfit._

" _Hey there sweetie!" She almost instantly started fixing my hair. " You remember my friend Grace, right?" I paused and began to think, then her name hit me._

_Grace was a friend of my mothers, and had a daughter around the same age as me. " Yes mother." My mom smiled and zipped up my jacket._

" _I knew you would. She's at the house right now with Jade. I thought maybe you could put the moves on her handsome man." She found herself amusing and giggled a little. I gave her a grossed out expression, as if to say I hate girls. But I was only fooling myself._

_After walking for about four minutes, we reached our small two bed roomed house, just one block from Anvil's main gate. Anvil was a small town with not much to do except explore nature and raise hell. At least that's what I thought anyways. But despite it's boring complexion, I loved it. Because it was in fact my childhood home. It had a value like no other thing in my young life. _

_As I took my first step into are yard, I felt sick to my stomach. The thought of even meeting a girl my age terrified me. The reason I acted like they were gross and horrible, was really just my way of keeping away from my own fears. I saw Grace standing in the doorway, then Jade popped out from behind a nearby bush, which scared the hell out of me. _

_Jade found it hilarious, I found it as cruel. But I didn't tell her that of course, but I did blush because I was embarrassed by the fact that I had nearly fallen on my ass. " My mom told me your really cool! I'm Jade!" She stretched her arm out waiting for a handshake. All I could think about was how much more mature she was than me. So again, being the little brat I was, I refused._

_But even though I refused her handshake, her expression told me that she didn't think any less of me because of it. Her smile was something I could not refuse. Well let me rephrase that, it was something I could not COMPLETELY refuse. So I said, " I'm Logan." _

_And shot a weak smile at her._

_I found out that day that I am not one person, I am two. Because the person I thought I was by birth.. Was a hell raiser who couldn't care any less about authority. But Jade brought out the second and perhaps real version of Me.. A gentlemen with a rather large heart._

" _Knowing my mommy, she's going to talk for a good seven hours with your mom so ya wanna play hide an seek?" She started playing with her blonde hair and smiled as if to tell me please._

_I honestly didn't think any girl could take Logan Seer's heart, but I'd been wrong before. The thing is, that night, I was so very wrong._

_I couldn't help it, second version was going to get out no matter what, and he did. Once that transformation had finished, I chuckled and answered, " Only if I can hide first." She laughed, which made me laugh, and I hid first._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Flashback End

As I force myself into a hole for hiding, I manage to think to myself, ' _How does all that hit me in such little amount of time and have such good quality and clearness?' _The quality of life, I appreciated it now, and wanted more of it. But If I could not have jade by my side, I would not. Since that day I met her, I've been half an half with first and second version of myself. But without her, two would die.

I waited for the beast to pass, once it had I busted out of the whole and sprinted towards the beast's nest. I reached the nest, and saw Jade. She was there alright, but she was not the Jade I'd wanted to see. My love, my everything, lay face down on the ground.. Motionless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Years Earlier

" People of Cyrrodil, it is now time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" The crowd roared and stomped and cheered with so much excitement they seemed mad. But I knew it was not the sound of an angry crowd, it was the sound of a joyful bloodthirsty crowd.

I was scheduled to meet Agro-ber-gron, a rather respected Ogre of the Arena. They would cheer for him, but my name meant nothing to that crowd. The blade master had no problem informing me of how low my chances of survival were, but I didn't let him get to me.

The match was a no holds barred one, which meant each man would wear his regular clothes, his gear consisted of either a iron short sword, or iron long sword. Whatever one we picked was up to us. Either way, one of us wasn't going home that night.

I observed my iron short sword with doubt at first, but it's small size told me Speed was to my advantage. A light weapon and a strong man were a good mix. Technique made things even better. I sheathed my sword and tightened my boots, but then a voice from behind me spoke.

" You don't gotta do it kid." The voice had a mild rasp too it, the voice of an Argonian. " I've seen a lot of good man lose there lives to this place. Friends, team mates.. And family." The argonian sounded both sad and serious. I took him seriously, but my stubborn attributes made me stick to my decision.

" I am sorry for all of the pain you've suffered, but my path is set. It's too late to turn back."

" That's exactly what I told myself when I started and look at me now. I'm an old lizard with not a thing or a person by my side. I've lost everything. I'm begging you… do something else with your life."

With that, he walked away. I won the match that night, and acted as though the Ogre's life had not concerned me in the least bit. I really did enjoy the attention, but not once had I ever enjoyed killing a man.

As I stood there in the center of the battle arena, not the burn from the sun nor the hot sand on my bare feet took my mind off of my victory. The crowd chanted my name, all the attention causes me to put the argonians words to shame.

' _What the hell was that lizard talking about? I've never felt this important in my whole entire life.' _The crowd roared for about three minutes, then the battle announcer gave me permission to head back to the blood works.

The blade master was the master of the arena. His words were to be taken seriously by all contestants. If you didn't treat him with respect, you didn't compete. His name was Vernado, and he was a natural born tough guy.

" To be honest with you Logan, I didn't think you could do it. I looked at Vernardo, craving to give the man a dirty look I manage to smile.

" Well I hope you paid attention boss, because there's more where that came from." Vernardo looked both shocked and pleased with my statement. In the end, he shook his head with approval and dismissed me.

The Imperial City was infested with merchants, like black fly's they would follow you and drive you to the point where you want to tear out all of your hair and shove it down your own throat. But with a little self control, such acts of craziness can in fact be avoided.

I wanted to avoid the merchants, and yet, I was in the Market District. I was not thinking things through. I walked down the street, passing two or three merchants every four seconds, along with the regulars who lived there and Imperial Legion officers.

I mumble to myself, " What the hell is this, early Christmas dealers?"

I said that because merchants from all over came to sell gifts during Christmas shopping once a year. But my logic was wrong, as a poster informed me of the correct month, which was October.

I simply gave up trying to figure out why there were so many merchants and moved on with my life. I had told my self leaving the arena that I was heading home. But my feet had already mapped out there travel to the, Best Defense shop.

I was really hoping Mike was working the Heavy Armor counter, and I got what I wanted. Mike was behind the counter, and a smile spread across his face when his eyes caught me.

" Hey there Mikey, how are you doing today?"

" Im doin good guy thanks. Be betta when I get outta here." With that he laughed. I laughed in return. Mike had always had a really good sense of humor. He picked on himself before others, and never told a lie. For a sixty-three year old imperial man, he was one hell of a guy.

" Hey we all like to go home, but it's the job that pulls in the gold. And it's the gold that pulls in the food." Mike nodded in agreement.

" Damn right Logan. Damn right." Mike put his glasses on and asked, " Now what can I do for ya guy?" I thought about his question and began to browse over the armor he had in stock. But I got a horrible pain in my wallet, and told Mike the truth. " Nothin Mikey, I just came in to say Hi, I don't got the money for armor right now."

Mikey took his glasses off and gave me a strange look. " Are you competin in the arena guy?" I nodded yes to his question and in a irritated tone he stated, " That's a waist of ya time guy".

" Mike that's what everybody's been telling me. But to tell you the truth, it's the only way I can manage to pay my bills. Besides, it's done nothing but good thing for me." Mike put his finger to his lips and shushed me.

" I have a better way for you to earn money my boy."


End file.
